Cat and Fox
by Kyuubi16
Summary: Just another little Naruto and Yoruichi snippet. A short fic and one-shot. Just an average day of a married Naruto and Yoruichi.


Cat and Fox  
>0<br>Naruto x Yoruichi  
>0<p>

Story Start  
>0<br>Yoruichi couldn't help but be ecstatic by the new that she was pregnant. Who was the father? Why one Uzumaki Naruto of course, former sage and Hokage of Konoha whose gifted power made him a prime candidate to be a shinigami and of course he was placed in none other then Squad 2. The same young boy much to the ire of many males that generation and one zealous and possessive vice captain had garnered the attention of the Goddess because of how well their personalities mashed or maybe it was the fact that they both loved the color orange.

Anyway you could imagine the surprise on the blond's face when he found out he was going to be a father. Though of course even the energetic and chakra battery that was Naruto could feel ragged when he was sent all over japan to indulge Yoruichi odd cravings.

''You did this to me you know.'' Yoruichi told the blond as they were currently in his two bed-room apartment, in the living world watching TV.

''Did what?'' Naruto asked as he looked up from the television to figure out what Yoruichi was talking about.

''You made me fat!'' she answered him with a pout as she crossed her arms and rested them on her swollen stomach. Yoruichi was seven months pregnant and would be giving birth the second week into spring.

''M-Me?'' Naruto began as he sputtered. Over time he had gotten used to her teasing, her penchant for getting naked on the fly, and her often outlandish ideas for fun. ''Y-You were the one who jumped me. I told you I was tired but you wouldn't take no for an answer.''

''Yeah well...you should have fought harder!'' she unreasonable stated as Naruto dipped his head slightly as he tried to find out the logic behind it.

''Wait...so let me get this right. I'm the one at fault because YOU jumped ME and because I didn't fight you off and say no to sex it's my fault?'' he asked, just for clarification as Yoruichi flashed a playful Cheshire grin.

''That sounds about right.''

''Logic...what is that?'' Naruto mumbled allowed sarcastically as Yoruichi began poking his cheek. ''What are you doing?''

''I'm bored...I want you to entertain me.''

''Well how am I supposed to do that?''

''I want you to act out the latest Law and Order: Los Angeles episode using your clones.'' she decided as Naruto wondered if Yoruichi was just screwing with him like she usually do.

'''You're kidding right? I can hardly remember that episode!'' the blond reasonably exclaimed as Yoruichi's face fell and she began to sniffle. ''No...you're not going to manipulate me with tears. You're not going to trick me Yoru-hime, we both know that you don't cry; just beat the hell out of people more or less is your Modus Operandi.''

Yoruichi kept on sniffling as tears threatened. ''I...I t-thought you loved me.''

''No...this is so unfair.'' Naruto whined as even though he knew Yoruichi was faking he was steadily feel like an ass.

''Y-You can't even do a simple request for the mother of your c-child?'' damn was Yoruichi a good actor. Between her choked sobs, hyperventilating and lip trembling, anyone else who didn't know Yoruichi would have swore she was generally upset.

''Fine!" Naruto shouted with a frustrated huff as he threw his hands up into the air. As he went out the room to set up the scene he could have swore he heard the sound of a meow and whip noises. Despite being annoyed Naruto couldn't help but smile because he knew that his wife loved him and wasn't a shrew. She wasn't unreasonable like many wives he knew of and in exchange he avoided being the unreasonable, deaf, and uncaring husbands one often heard in media. Though considering she always indulged his little cat girl fetish from time to time and she was carrying his child and would have to go through child birth he would indulge a few of her slightly outrageous requests. After all they weren't like it was outside his ability to do. He was shaken out of his thoughts as a pair of arms around his neck and a bump against his stomach alerted him to his wife's presence.

''You're so good to me Naru-kun,'' she said as she moved to his side and kissed his cheek. ''How about you and I go...'' Yoruichi's suggestion of what they should go do was just one of the things that made everything worth is.

00  
>Chapter End<br>00  
>Just a cute and fun little one-shot. Just had the urge to write the pairing and you'll probably see more of these little snippets here and there. Anyway I'll try and get more one shots later so look out for them.<p> 


End file.
